Work machines such as motor graders, track-type tractors (e.g. bulldozers), wheeled tractors, loaders, excavators, etc. may include work implements for performing various functions. During operation, there may be entities, such as obstacles or barriers, that an operator of the work machine may wish to avoid. In some situations, it may be desirable to operate a work implement in close proximity to such entities, and in other situations, it may be desirable to simply avoid entities. In either situation, operation around entities can require considerable skill and attention on the part of a machine operator. However, even a skilled operator may be unable to avoid certain entities and achieve desired results in all situations. For example, an entity may be in a blind spot of the operator, the operator may not be able to see the entire work implement to judge its proximity to an entity, or it may be difficult to simultaneously operate the controls of the work implement with precision while operating the other functions of the machine.
Systems have been developed for automating certain functions of a work machine in an attempt to improve efficiency and reduce the skill level required to operate a machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,465 (“the '465 patent”) issued to Carlson et al. on Dec. 2, 2003, describes a system and method for automatic control of a motor grader blade based on mapped information correlated to a worksite. The system of the '465 patent tracks the position of the blade as the motor grader traverses the work site landscape. This system is configured to automatically control the position of the blade based on the location of the blade with respect to the worksite. Specifically, the system of the '465 patent automatically positions the blade with respect to a reference line and prevents the blade from moving more than a certain distance away from the reference line.
Although the system of the '465 patent may improve blade placement and reduce the level of skill needed to operate the machine, it cannot automatically avoid entities at a work site. Further, the system of the '465 patent is not configured to maintain a certain distance between a work implement and entities at a work site. For example, while the system of the '465 patent maintains the blade within a pre-set path of travel, the system does not include automated features for entity avoidance.
The disclosed control system is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.